Louis's Wish
by Missglitterystars
Summary: One lonely night, Louis makes a wish for someone to love him. Will Ray and Evangeline grant him his wish? Louis X OC
1. Wishing on a Star

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an oc.

Summary: One lonely night, Louis wishes for someone to love him. Will Ray and Evangeline grant him his wish? Louis X OC

Louis sat at the edge of Tiana's Place near the water. He splashed his feet in the water and was practicing his trumpet. He played every night to a roaring crowd and he never felt so happy. For the first time in his live, he wasn't scared and people weren't scared of him. Yet although he felt happy something was missing.

He brought his trumpet up to his mouth and began to play some more. He looked to the sky and saw Ray and Evangeline shinning down on him. "Do you miss them?" asked Tiana as she sat down next to Louis.

"Yeah," Louis sighed.

"I miss them too."

"Tiana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Louis, anything!"

"Do you think I will be able to find someone like Ray did?"

Tiana smiled and touched Louis's scaly skin. "If you believe it in your heart then it will come true," she began.

Louis turned to look at Tiana and he whispered, "I feel so alone."

"Louis, you aren't though! You are surrounded by people who love you!"

Louis nodded and then said, "I know I do, but I can't help the way I feel. I don't want to be alone forever."

"You won't be."

Tiana hugged Louis and walked away to let him practice. Louis looked up to Ray and Evangeline and whispered, "Please send me someone to love me."

"Louis! You ready to go on!?" called Naveen.

"Coming!"

Louis came onto the stage and took his normal spot. "Oh Louis! By the way, I want you to meet someone! This is our guest singer tonight, Shannie Martin," introduced Naveen.

A woman in a purple gown turned around and smiled at Louis. "Hi I'm Shannie!" she shook Louis's hand.

Shaniah was absolutely gorgeous. She was a little shorter than Naveen and had warm chocolate eyes with light purple eye shadow. Her skin was mocha and her eyes would sparkle when she smiled. Her dress covered her shoulder and went down past her knees. She also had a black and purple feather in her curly dark hair.

"I'm Louis," he finally said.

Shannie smiled and she went to greet Tiana. "Thanks for coming tonight!" Tiana smiled.

"No problem."

Louis turned to Naveen and asked, "Who is she? Where did she come from?"

"That's Shannie Martin and she is a singer. She is Eudora's sister's daughter."

"So basically it's Tiana's cousin?"

"Right."

"She's…."

Naveen smiled at his friend and gave him a pat on the back. "Has someone been bitten by the love bug?" he whispered.

Louis was too busy staring at Shannie to say a word. She smiled at him and his heart began to pound. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming tonight! We have a special guest tonight, my cousin Shannie Martin!"

The audience applauded as Shannie stepped up to the microphone and waved and smiled at everyone. "It's truly a pleasure to be here!" she smiled, "I hope y'all enjoy."

Shannie took a step back from the microphone as the band began to warm up. She shuffled her feet and then she lifted her head up as the band began to play. She opened her mouth and Louis heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. She was so passionate when she sang. She could feel the music swirl around her and she didn't want the feeling to go away.

Louis completely forgot about his solo because he was too busy staring at Shannie. Naveen had to nudge Louis to remind him that it was his turn. Louis had to perform well for Shannie! He just had to! He wanted to prove to her that he was a great musician. He wanted her attention. He had been bitten by the love bug.


	2. A Talk with Shannie

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an oc!

Louis began to play his solo and it was the best he had played. Everyone cheered for him and Shannie turned to face him. She was smiling and Louis felt his heart flutter. Shannie returned to the microphone and finished the song. When she was finished, she took her bow. The people loved her and they threw roses into the stage. Shannie turned and let the band take their bow. "Great job," she whispered.

"Shannie will be taking a break for a bit, but when she comes back…another song!"

Shannie walked outside and sat where Louis had been sitting previously. "Go to her!" Naveen poked Louis.

Louis waddled over to Shannie and asked, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No go ahead Louis."

Shannie was looking at the stars especially Ray and Evangeline. "Louis, do you believe when you wish on a star, dreams come true?"

Louis didn't know what to say so he instead said, "I don't really know."

"When I was a little girl, I wished I could become a famous singer."

Louis listened to Shannie and he could hear the music in her voice. "I love to sing! There's something about being up on a stage. Something comes over me. It's thrilling and exciting. I don't want that feeling to ever go away and it completes me. You know what I mean? It's like a total rush."

"I completely understand!" exclaimed Louis, "I feel the same way whenever I play my trumpet!"

It seemed as if the two had some common ground. "Louis, if you don't mind me asking but where did you learn to play the trumpet? You're really good."

"Oh! Well I learned by watching river boats go by. I would sit and listen to them play. The music was just so beautiful and it made me so happy."

"Seems like we got something in common."

Shannie pulled off her shoes and dipped her feet into the cool water. "That feels good," she mumbled.

Louis looked at Shannie's feet and saw blisters and gasp, "What are those?"

"Blisters! Those shoes are rubbing my soles ."

"Then why do you wear them?"

Shannie laughed and shrugged and then added, "The price we pay for beauty."

Louis blurted, "You're beautiful."

Shannie blushed and thanked Louis, "You're very kind Louis."

Louis was embarrassed that he blurted that out loud and he turned pink. "I…I," he stammered.

Little did the two of them know, but Naveen and Tiana were spying on them. "Aww! That's so cute!" giggled Tiana.

"I think he's in love with the former waitress turned princess's cousin!"

Shannie pulled her feet out of the water and shook them off to dry. She stood up and went to go put her shoes back on. "You are not putting those back on!"

"Oh Louis I have to! I can't perform without shoes."

Louis picked up her shoes and tossed them into the water. "Louis!"

Louis grinned in triumph and Shannie gave in. "Fine, I'm doing it for you!"

"No not for me, for your soles."

Louis offered his scaly arm to Shannie and she took it as they walked back into Tiana's place. "Ready for more?" asked Naveen as he nudged Louis.

Louis was too busy watching Shannie to notice.

"Louis?"

Shannie sang a few more songs that night and the crowd loved her. "Bravo!"

"She's amazing!"

"Wonderful voice!"

Shannie went offstage and she gave Tiana a hug. "Shannie, I've never seen the crowd so happy before! You have to come back and perform more!!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Thanks Tiana, but I'm not really sure."

"Naveen and I will pay you and you can perform as much as you like."

"Tiana, I-"

"Please?" asked Louis as he unhid himself from the corner he had been hiding in.

"And how long have you been there?" asked Tiana raising a brow.

"Long enough," muttered Louis.

"So will you?" asked Tiana.

Shannie thought for a few moments and then gave in. "Fine, you have a deal!"

Tiana hugged her cousin and Louis was extremely happy.


	3. The Past Revealed

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an oc.

The next morning Tiana, Naveen, and Louis were all shopping for some materials for the restaurant. They were looking for curtains and Louis had decided to join them. Although he went with them, his thoughts were busy thinking of Shannie. He found himself wondering what she was doing. He sighed.

"Okay there Louis?" asked Tiana.

"Oh yeah Tiana, I'm good," Louis smiled.

"Oh look! It's your mother with Shannie!" exclaimed Naveen, "Let's go say hello."

Tiana ran to hug her mother and hug Shannie. "Hi y'all!" smiled Eudora.

"Hello my darling mother in law!"

"Hi Tiana's mom! Hi Shannie!" Louis waved.

"Good morning," Eudora greeted.

"Hi Louis!" giggled Shannie.

Today her hair was pulled back and she had a white rose in her hair. She wore a light green skirt and a white button up shirt. Louis kept staring at her. "Louis? You in there?" asked Naveen as he waved his hand in front of Louis.

"So Shannie," Tiana changed the subject, "Where are you stayin?"

"Well, I thought it be best I stay with family so I'm stayin with your mother!"

Eudora grabbed her niece's hand and said, "Shannie makes great pie."

Tiana raised a brow and Eudora quickly added, "But of course you do too Tiana!"

All three girls laughed and Naveen and Louis looked at each other and shrugged. "It's a girl thing I guess," Naveen whispered.

Suddenly Shannie stopped laughing and then froze. Something in her body language changed and she wasn't acting normal. She started to shake and Tiana grabbed on to her. "Shannie?" she asked repeatedly.

"It's…him."

"Who is he?" asked Naveen.

"It's him…" she whispered again on the verge of tears.

"Who Shannie?" asked Eudora.

"My former fiancé."

Louis's heart sunk. Former fiancé. She had been engaged! So many questions flooded his mind, but before he could get any answers he was going to help calm her. "Who is your former fiancé?" asked Louis.

Shannie took a gulp and then whispered, "Doctor Facilier."

"Who?"

"The shadow man?" asked Naveen.

Shannie slowly nodded and then Tiana said, "That's impossible! He's dead!"

Shannie looked around and then started to cry, "I saw him."

"It's okay Shannie, we'll protect you!" Louis smiled as he gave her a hug.

She held on tight and sobbed. Her entire body was shaking and after a few minutes she slowly began to calm down. "What happened with you and the shadow man?" asked Naveen.

"I was with him before he got into the whole voodoo thing. He actually used to be just a magician. He could do all sorts of tricks and the kids loved him. Then he got into the whole fortune teller thing. One day he told a man that he was gonna die and the man didn't believe him. Well, the man died that night and his family came after him.

"He needed protection and he went to his mentor. His mentor gave him this book on dark magic and voodoo. He used it to protect himself. Time went by and he became obsessed with staying immortal. He consulted with spirits on the other side. He could stay on this earth forever just as long as he obeyed their every whim. I couldn't do that. He became a monster. He was cruel and violent. He wasn't the man I fell in love with. He still haunts me," explained Shannie.

"Did he ever hit you?" asked Naveen.

Shannie looked at Naveen and sobbed more. "He did. The last night I was with him, he hit me across the face. That's when I left him."

Tiana held onto Shannie's shoulder and whispered, "We killed him. We dropped his necklace. He's gone."

Shannie looked at Tiana and whispered, "You sure?"

Naveen, Tiana, and Louis nodded. "We promise to protect you!" Louis whispered giving Shannie one last hug.

It was decided that instead of having the restaurant open tonight, they would all go have a nice quiet evening at home. Louis wanted to spend more time with Shannie because he knew in his heart that this was the girl sent from Ray and Evangeline. But how could she fall in love with him? He wasn't even the same species! Louis felt sad, but he would figure out something. He wasn't going to lose the girl. Not this time.


	4. The Swing

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an oc.

Everyone decided to go to Eudora's house that night. After Tiana had married Naveen, they decided to buy a bigger house for Eudora. She was extremely thankful and she appreciated it. It was a lovely two story house painted a cream color. There were several rooms and in the front yard there was a swing on an old oak tree and there were also some red roses. There was even a pretty little gate.

Eudora opened the gate and showed Tiana and Naveen inside. Shannie didn't go in yet and went to swing on the swing. Louis sat down beside Shannie as she swung back and forth. She pumped with her legs and every time she went higher and higher. "Don't go too high!" Louis warned.

"I won't Dad!" she teased him.

She began to slow down as she saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes and she made a wish. "Making a wish?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Whatcha wish for?"

"I can't tell you that! It won't come true."

Louis sighed and then gave in. "Okay then, don't tell me."

Shannie smiled and laughed. "Shannie, if you don't mind me askin, but how did you meet the shadow man?"

"Well I was shoppin down town for some roses and I was short a nickel. He offered to pay for them and I told him I couldn't accept that. He said that it wasn't a problem. He said anything for a pretty girl such as you," Shannie explained, "So I started to run into him more and more. We sort of hit it off and we fell in love. But then, you know the rest."

Louis sadly nodded and wiggled into the ground. "Do you miss him?"

Shannie thought for a few moments and whispered, "I missed the old version of him."

"Would you ever want to see him again?"

"No."

Shannie shuddered at the thought. She looked at Louis and playfully kicked off her shoes. "Would you push me?" she asked.

Louis grinned as he got up and exclaimed, "Of course Shannie!"

He got right behind her and he gently swung her back and forth. The breeze felt cool as she swung back and forth. She flew higher and higher until Louis could no longer touch her. Shannie slowly came back down and when she did, Louis grabbed onto the ropes and brought her closer to him. She came back to the ground and turned the swing to face Louis. "Thanks Louis," she smiled.

She reached up to stroke his face and when she touched him he was surprised at how gentle she was. Her hands felt so good on his scaly skin and for a moment, he forgot who he was. He felt like he was in heaven and he didn't want her to stop. Shannie pulled her hand away and it caught Louis off guard. He grabbed for her hand and he held it for a few minutes. He stroked her hand and she looked at him directly in the eyes. Nothing was being said, but so much could be said from their looks and their body language.

"Y'all coming in?" asked Eudora.

Shannie got off of the swing and walked into the house with Louis. Little did she know, she was being watched.


	5. Mama Odie's Visit

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an OC.

Naveen and Tiana sat on the love seat while Eudora sat on her favorite gray chair. Louis was sitting on the floor and Shannie sat by the piano. "Play us a song!" Naveen demanded.

Shannie lifted the lid of the piano and her fingers gently stroked the keys. Her hands glided over the keys and she played the most beautiful melody. Louis joined in with his trumpet and Naveen danced with Tiana. Eudora just sat back and enjoyed herself.

"Don't they look perfect together?" sighed Shannie as she continued to play.

"Yeah they do," smiled Louis.

Louis imagined that it was Shannie and himself instead. He imagined that he was holding her close. He imagined he wasn't his reptile self. He imagined he was human.

"Louis dance with me!"

Eudora took over the piano and Shannie walked in front of Louis. "Oh, um, I don't-"

"Come on!"

Shannie dragged up him and they danced. He kept stepping on her feet and he kept apologizing. "Here Louis," said Shannie, "Let me show you."

She put his arm on her shoulder and the other around her waist. "There."

Louis was calm on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out. He was actually touching her. Tiana and Naveen stopped dancing to watch Shannie and Louis. Naveen kissed his wife on the forehead and she smiled back at him.

Suddenly, the lights flickered out and they were surrounded in complete darkness. There was a flash of light and then some thunder rumbled. The house began to shake and voices could be heard. "What's going on?" screamed Eudora.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Louis as everything stopped.

The front door burst open and in walked Mama Odie with Juju. "Mama Odie, you scared us!" Tiana frowned.

"Sorry child," she apologized as she walked over to sit on the couch, "Sorry."

Naveen grabbed Tiana's hand and walked over to Mama Odie. "Mama Odie, what brings you here?" asked Naveen.

Mama Odie lifted her head and looked around. "Oh, this isn't my house?"

"No, it's not. It's my house," Eudora began.

"You must be the proud mama of Tiana."

"That I am."

"I'm Mama Odie, I'm lookin for Shanniah."

Shannie stepped away from Louis and walked forward. "I'm Shanniah."

"That's your full name?" Louis whispered.

Shannie nodded and turned back to Mama Odie. "Child go get me a pot of water."

Shannie ran into the kitchen and brought back a pot of water. Mama Odie stuck her hand in the water and mumbled a few words. She lifted her hand and brought it up to the sky. "Look into the water," Mama Odie whispered.

Shannie knelt beside the pot of water and looked into it. "You are no longer safe," Mama Odie said.

Shannie's eyes widened in horror. "What?"

"The shadow man's comin for you."

"No!"

"He is girl, and he wants your soul."

"Why?" asked Tiana and Naveen, "He's gone."

"He done made a deal with the devil, devil said he could remain on earth, he just needed your soul."

"Why my soul?" asked Shannie.

"Shadow man gave you a bracelet. It contains all kinds of magical powers."

Shannie lifted her arm and the bracelet glowed. "You're gonna need some protection from him."

Shannie fainted.


	6. A Huge Favor

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an OC.

Shannie was taken upstairs by Eudora and Tiana, leaving Louis with Naveen. "What are we going to do?" Louis panicked.

Naveen nervously paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do and he shrugged. "She needs protection," Naveen said, "I don't even know how to protect myself."

Louis sighed and walked over to the window. He was looking for Evangeline and Ray in the sky. As soon as he found them he kneeled by the window. "Oh Evangeline and Ray, I thought I asked you to send me someone to love," he whispered.

Mama Odie's ears perked up and she waddled over to Louis. "Lookin for love?" she asked.

Louis didn't answer and Mama Odie put her hand on his heart. "You'll find her," she smiled.

"With who?"

"That I can't tell you. However I know a girl that could use some help right now."

"Shannie?"

"Louis, I have to ask you a huge favor. It involves risking your own life."

Louis turned pale and listened. "Shannie needs protection. She can not get into the hands of the shadow man or all hell will break lose. He knows that Shannie is here in the area and he knows that she has a reptile friend. They haven't seen each other in years. What I'm asking is for you to turn human. You would be a human to protect Shannie and to protect yourself."

Louis looked at Mama Odie and then to Ray and Evangeline. "Is she the one?" he thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard the voice of Ray say, "You never know, less you try."

"I'll do it."


	7. Trouble

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an oc

The next day, Shannie finally woke up. She had a headache and she gently touched her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room, but she didn't remember how she got up there. She spotted a strange looking man fast asleep in a chair right next to her. Shannie cautiously crept over to the man and poked him. He groaned and woke up and said, "Morning already?"

Shannie rubbed her eyes and answered, "Louis?"

Louis grinned at Shannie and stood up and nodded. "Yeah that's me."

"What happened to you?"

"I'm your protection now."

Shannie walked over to Louis and touched his face. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her eyes met Louis's and she knew it was him. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't too heavy. He had skin like Tiana and brown eyes. His hair was slicked back and he smiled. "You look…"

"Different?"

"Yeah."

Shannie took a step away from him and went over to her closet. "Louis, I'm going to change. Would you mind standing outside for a few moments?"

Louis nodded and stepped outside. He could hear her moving around.

Shannie was looking in her closet. What was she going to where?

"You know Shanniah, I always thought you looked great in purple," came a familiar voice.

Shannie froze, then slowly turned around to come face to face with the shadow man!


	8. A Moment Alone

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an OC! I also own the song. That's my own creation!

Shannie gasped as she stared into the eyes of her former lover Dr. Facilier. "Come now, is that any way to greet your former fiancé?" he asked.

Shannie ran out of her room and she began to scream. She bumped into Louis and he stopped her. "Shannie, what's wrong?"

Shannie was shaking so badly and she pointed with her finger to her room. Louis went to go check it out and when he walked inside, there was nothing there. "Shannie, nothing there."

Shannie walked back and slowly poked her head in. What had just happened? Was her mind betraying her? Did she really see him?

Shannie grabbed onto Louis and she whispered, "Will you stand guard as I change?"

"Of course."

Shannie ran and grabbed some clothes. She moved as quick as possible. Today she wore a light green dress and wore a hat with a red rose on it. Louis gasped when he saw her. "You look so pretty!"

"Thanks Louis."

Louis offered his arm to Shannie and she gladly took it. They walked downstairs and saw Naveen and Tiana, Eudora, and Big Daddy with Charlotte. "Big Daddy, this is my cousin Shannie," introduced Tiana.

Shannie smiled and shook his hand. Charlotte almost pounced on her by giving her a huge hug. "Is everything okay?" asked Naveen, "We heard screaming."

"I'm fine," lied Shannie.

"So Tiana here tells me that you are a singer. I was wonderin if maybe you would like to sing at the ball that's tomorrow?"

"Oh sir, I'm so flattered. It would be an honor."

"Great! Just bring a date with you," Charlotte giggled.

Shannie looked crestfallen. "Oh," she began, "I don't-"

"Shannie's coming with me," smiled Louis.

Shannie turned to face Louis and her eyes began to sparkle. She smiled and asked, "Really?"

"I mean, if you would like to?"

"I would love it!"

"I smell a wedding!" giggled Charlotte to Tiana and Naveen.

Shannie turned beat red and mumbled, "Oh it isn't like that."

"Well great then! See y'all tomorrow!"

Shannie wasn't herself for the rest of the day. She was extremely quiet and didn't say much. She seemed distracted. She seemed lost. Even when everyone was trying on costumes, Shannie seemed distracted.

When everyone came back home Shannie announced she was going for a walk. "I'll be back later."

Shannie began to walk away and the house shrunk in the distance. She had no idea where she was going. The only thing she wanted was to find a nice quiet place where she could clear her head. Shannie found a place on the pier right by Tiana's restaurant. The water was slowly sloshing back and forth. The soft call of the ocean creatures could be heard. Shannie looked to the sky and saw Evangeline. "Oh Evangeline, I miss you."

Shannie knelt to the ground and slowly felt tears. "Please send someone to love me, I feel so alone."

Evangeline glowed in the sky.

Shannie walked back home and found Louis nervously waiting for you. "You okay?"

"I guess."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Shannie took her favorite spot on the swing and Louis got behind her and pushed. "I feel alone."

Louis nodded and whispered, "I feel the same way."

"But you're always so happy!"

"The same could be said about you."

Shannie felt a smile come on and she stopped swinging. Louis took a step back and Shannie came around to give him a hug. Out of nowhere, music suddenly began to play. "I know this song!" Shannie whispered.

Shannie closed her eyes as she began to sing:

"_I dreamt a dream of you once,_

_I didn't know who you were,_

_But something in my heart,_

_Knew something great was about to start._

_You pulled me close, and I came close_

_My heart was racing, and I knew then_

_Your heart and mine would be together…Forever."_

Louis smiled and he joined in with Shannie. They both were singing and their voices blended together perfectly. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Louis offered Shannie his hand and she took it. He placed the other on her waist and they began to dance. Fireflies came out of nowhere and began to surround the two of them. The lights glowed around their bodies. Tiana and Naveen came to the window and Tiana whispered, "It's Ray and Evangeline. They sent for help."

"I knew it!"

"They are so perfect together!"

Shannie touched Louis face slowly and softly as she whispered, "You look different to me. I was so surprised to see you in human form."

Louis gulped as he asked the question, "Do you like me better in this form?"

Shannie paused and looked up at Louis. "Louis, appearance doesn't matter to me. It's personality. Your soul is beautiful."

Suddenly, the fireflies around them created heart shapes. Louis knelt forward as he was about to kiss her. This was the moment. The moment that he had been waiting for.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked a cold voice that belonged to Doctor Facilier.

The fireflies scattered away. Shannie froze with terror.


	9. Armand

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an OC.

"Come now my dear, is that anyway to greet your former fiancé?" he hissed at her.

"Help!" screamed Shannie as she tried to run.

Dr. Facilier took his staff and hit it on the ground. A couple of spirits appeared and grabbed her ankles. "Louis, help!" Shannie cried as she was being dragged away.

Louis grabbed her arms and tried to pull her the opposite way. Tiana and Naveen ran outside and when they saw what was going on, they grabbed onto Shannie. "Ah, nice to see you two again," Dr. Facilier glared.

"Armand, please," begged Shannie.

Dr. Facilier froze when Shannie said his name. No one had called him that in years. "What did you just say?" he asked her.

The spirits let go of Shannie and she fell onto Louis. She slowly tried to get up and she did not answer the shadow man. "Shanniah, what did you just call me?" he was getting angry.

Shannie refused to speak. He got a few inches away from her face and screamed, "Tell me."

"I called you Armand."

Dr. Facilier slapped her across the face and yelled, "Don't you ever call me that again."

Shannie put a hand on her cheek and tears welled up in her eyes. "Please Armand-"

He slapped her again. She fell to the ground and began to sob. Louis went over to Shannie and tried to comfort her. He put his arms around her and she leaned into his chest crying. "Give me your bracelet Shanniah," Dr. Facilier ordered.

"I won't," she whispered.

"Give it to me, and I promise I will never bother you again."

"Why should I give it to you?"

"It contains powers of all sorts. Magic beyond belief. If you give it to me, I won't hurt you."

"Don't do it Shannie," Louis whispered.

Shannie looked at the bracelet and it was glowing. "Never," she glared at the Dr.

Suddenly Mama Odie appeared and Dr. Facilier froze. He turned to Shannie and declared, "You have until the next full moon to give that bracelet to me. Or else, your soul will belong to me and I can do whatever I please with you."

He vanished into the night and Shannie held onto Louis sobbing.


	10. The Kiss

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an OC!

The next day, Shannie refused to talk about what happened. She tried to block it out as it really upset her. Louis tried once or twice, but she would give him a look that said stop.

The whole day, Shannie had been practing singing for the ball. Louis sat by her and listened to the beautiful melody that came from her. "What do you plan on singing?" asked Louis as she finished her vocal warm ups.

"I don't know, I was thinking about a song that I wrote."

"You wrote a song?"

"Yeah, only problem is…it's a duet."

Louis turned to look at Shannie and she had a distant look in her face. Louis stood up and her wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a hug and whispered, "Are you scared?"

Shannie gulped and she leaned to whisper in his ear, "I'm terrified."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and Louis wiped her tears away as she cried. "As long as I'm alive Shanniah, I will always protect you. You have my word."

"I've been told that before," Shannie whispered, "Everyone leaves me in the end."

"I won't. I cross my heart."

Shannie wrapped her arms around Louis and softly cried into his chest. She smelt him and he smelt like cinnamon and vanilla. Shannie closed her eyes and she felt peaceful. "Thank you Louis. You've done so much for me. I want to do something for you."

Louis looked at Shannie and whispered, "I want you to be happy. I will sing the duet with you."

Shannie smiled and when she looked at Louis, she felt warm and happy inside but also nervous. Why was he making her feel this way? Was she falling in love with him?

Later that night, Tiana and Naveen took Shannie and Louis to the ball in their carriage. Tiana was dressed up like a swan and Naveen wore his royal outfit. Louis was dressed up as a Greek god, and Shannie was dressed like a mermaid. Shannie looked absolutely beautiful. Louis had to stop himself from staring at her. For the top part of her outfit, she had a fitted green corset with red roses on it and a green tail that spilt right at her knees. In her hair, there were shells and also a white rose.

When they got to the party, they were greeted by Big Daddy and Lotte. Lotte was dressed as a peacock and she dragged Tiana into the party. "Hello again Sir," smiled Shannie as she walked arm and arm with Louis.

"Really looking forward to your performance tonight!" Big Daddy smiled.

"Thank you!" said Shannie as she looked over at Louis, "Louis and I shall be performing a duet tonight!"

"That sounds wonderful! Enjoy the party. I'll tell you when it's your turn to go up."

Shannie and Louis walked into the party and it was absolutely beautiful. There were costumes of all kinds and there were roses and flowers all over the place. It was beautiful. Shannie was looking around in awe and so was Louis.

"Louis, do you feel weird being a human?" Shannie asked.

"Sometimes, but it's what I've always wanted."

Shannie and Louis walked down the steps and went to the dance floor. Shannie was glowing in the moonlight and Louis was staring at her. "You look so beautiful," he gasped.

Shannie blushed and then Louis asked, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to."

Louis offered Shannie his hand and she took it. They slowly began to waltz around the room and they became lost in each other's eyes. Suddenly, a group of fireflies gathered around the two of them and they were glowing. Shannie and Louis gasped as the fireflies surrounded them and moved with them. "Thank you Ray."

"Thank you Evangeline."

Both Shannie and Louis stopped and stared at each other. "You know Ray?"

"You know Evangeline?"

"I made a wish."

"So did I."

"What did you wish for?"

"What did you wish for?"

"I wished for someone-"

"To love me," they said at the same time.

Shannie gasped as did Louis. "Shannie, do you think that…"

"Louis, I-"

"Shannie! Time for you and Louis to sing!" called Lottie.

Shannie and Louis were pushed onstage by Lottie but they weren't ready. The band started to play and Shannie looked over at Louis. She mouthed, "After the song, we'll talk."

The crowd cheered as Shannie began to sing,

"Once upon a time, you came into my life,

Where once there was darkness, now appears a light."

Louis sang, "You are here with me, together and never to part. You are the pieces of my ever beating heart."

"The rain came, and the rain poured, you were the sunshine through the storm," continued Shannie.

"I will lead you through the darkness and I will be your shining star," they sang together.

"Where ever you are, I will never be far," sang Louis.

The band played an instrumental section and Louis and Shannie danced with each other on stage. "Shannie, do you think it was destiny that we met?"

"I think it was fate," Shannie replied as Louis dipped her.

Shannie looked into Louis's eyes and he said, "Shannie, I'm in love with you."

He brought her back up and he gently stroked her face. Everyone stopped dancing and watched Louis and Shannie. The fireflies were back and they were floating around the two as Louis pulled Shannie close and she whispered, "Louis, I-"

She was interrupted as Louis gave her the kiss he always dreamed of. She was wrapped in his arms and didn't let go. Everyone burst out into applause and Shannie kissed Louis back. She loved him and he loved her. The fireflies were singing with joy. Louis pulled away and then kissed her again. He loved Shannie with all of his heart. He kissed her mouth, her cheek, and she would kiss him back.


	11. A Happy Moment Interrupted

Author's Note: I don't own anything but Shannie is an OC.

Shannie had tears in her eyes as Louis held onto her. It had been a long time since she had been so happy. She completely forgot that she was at the party, for she was too lost in the moment with Louis. "I love you too Louis," she smiled as she kissed him.

Tiana and Naveen gave each other a look and they clapped for Louis and Shannie. "STOP!" yelled a voice.

Everyone froze as Doctor Facilier showed up and Shannie looked terrified. "Armand, what are you doing here?" Shannie panicked.

Louis stood in front of Shannie blocking Armand from Shannie. "I told you by the next full moon you had to give me that bracelet. So, here I am."

"But it's not a full-"

"Look again."

Everyone turned to look at the sky and of course shining brightly in the sky was the full moon. "What if I don't give it to you?" Shannie asked trying to stall.

Armand glared at Shannie as he walked toward her. "You will give me the bracelet Shanniah."

Shannie looked around hoping that someone would give her a clue as to what to do. No one said a thing. Shannie locked eyes with Armand as she slowly pulled off the bracelet. She felt tears stinging her eyes. It hurt her so much to see her former fiancé so cruel. "Remember when you gave this to me," Shannie whispered softly as she held it in her palm.

Armand lifted a brow and replied, "Yes?"

Shannie looked at Armand and was trying her best to be strong. "I'll never forget that day. You didn't have a ring, so you proposed to me with this bracelet instead," Shannie was tearing up.

She walked closer to Armand and Louis tried to stop her but she gave him a look that said that she knew what she was doing. "I never forgot that day Shannie," Armand whispered.

It had been a long time since Armand called her Shannie. He was the one who started calling her that, and it just stuck with her for a long time. "Neither did I. I truly loved you Armand, but you broke my heart," Shannie rose her voice as she was closer.

Shannie was about a foot away from Armand and she slowly touched his face. He gasped as her soft hands touched him. She moved his face so that they would make eye contact. "The day you changed….the bruises…the tears I cried for you…I never forgot that either."

Shannie threw the bracelet onto the ground and Armand jumped after the pieces. Shannie turned her back on Armand and ran crying into Louis's arms. "I will protect you," he whispered.

Armand jumped up and yelled, "NO!"

Using his magical powers he dragged Shannie over to him and wrapped his hand around her mouth. She tried to bite his hand. "Foolish girl! You know what's going to happen to you now?" he hissed at her.

"Help!" she screamed as she struggled.

"You belong to me now!" Armand yelled.

Suddenly Armand and Shannie disappeared.

"Shannie!" screamed Louis.


	12. Three Days

Author's Note: I don't own anything but Shannie is an oc.

"SHANNIE!" yelled Louis again.

Louis, Naveen, Tiana, and her mother as well as several guests began to frantically run around looking for her. "LOOK!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned to the sky and saw Dr. Facilier floating in the sky holding Shannie in his arms. He had a dagger held at her throat and he was whispering some sort of magic spell. Shannie began to float higher in the sky and the sky began to turn people. "Armand," Shannie cried, "Armand. Please."

Louis attacked the Doctor and Shannie fell to the ground. When she began to rise, she was no longer in a human form. She had been transformed into a swan. Shannie gasped as did everyone else. "Armand how could you?" sobbed Shannie as the Doctor disappeared.

Louis ran over to Shannie and picked her up in his arms. "Let me go Louis," she pleaded.

"Shannie, I love you, I'll never let you go."

Mama Odie hobbled out of nowhere and gasped when she saw Shannie. "Girl, what happened?"

"He turned me into a swan."

Mama Odie sighed and said, "I'll figure out how to reverse this. Just give me three days."

"Three days?"

"Three."


	13. Mama Odie's Return

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an oc.

Three days came and went and no one was happy, especially Shannie. She was miserable as a swan and she longed to be a human again. She wanted to walk, to dance, and most of all to run through the fields. Instead, she was a bird. All she could do was float around and fly. Of course, Shannie had always dreamed of flying but not like this.

Tiana and Naveen and Louis would all take turns watching over Shannie making sure that no harm came to her while they awaited for the return of Mama Odie.

It was Louis's turn to watch over Shannie as she sat floating in a nearby lake. She lifted her head when she saw Louis and she smiled as she swam over. "Good morning Louis."

"Good morning Shannie," he smiled.

Inside, Louis felt strange. He was the human now and she was the animal. How odd was this? She longed for the humanity that he had when he was in a similar situation when he was an alligator. For some reason, he began to remember his days as an alligator. How he missed those days. He sighed as Shannie asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"My life," Louis honestly answered, "As an alligator."

"What about it?"

"SHANNIE!" interrupted the voice of Tiana, "Mama Odie is here!"

Tiana walked with Mama Odie over to Shannie and Louis. Mama Odie had a bottle with her and inside was a purple concoction. "Now listen here. Shannie, in order for the spell to be reversed, you need to drink this and you will become a human again. And all of the evilness of Armand shall be destroyed."

"That's all?"

"Well, it's a bit more complicated child. You will no longer need Louis's protection in human form, and he can go back to being an alligator."

"I can't ask Louis to sacrifice his humanity. It means too much to him."

"Shannie, I only became a human for one reason."

Shannie turned to look at Louis and she whispered, "What was the reason?"

"To become closer to you. To know you. To get to know you. I will willing give up my humanity for you."

Tiana held Shannie in her lap and fed her the bottle slowly. The potion was soon gone and nothing happened for a few moments.

Suddenly, Armand appeared as Shannie began to transform. Shannie floated into the air and Armand tried to conjure up a spell that would harm her. As he tried, Mama Odie's magic surrounded Shannie and protected her as she transformed. His magic came back to him and his soul shattered into a million pieces.

Shannie collapsed to the ground and she ran over to Louis who was crying as he transformed. Once it was complete, Louis ran away.

"Louis!" called Shannie.

Shannie ran after him, calling out his name, but he was long gone. It was too late. Shannie fell to the ground crying and Naveen came up behind her. "Don't worry, he will return."

Shannie looked behind and hoped Naveen was right.


	14. Finding Louis

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an oc.

A day had gone by and Louis had not returned. Shannie was worried about him and had no sleep that night. Naveen and Tiana spent most of the night looking for him, but they didn't succeed.

There was a knock on Shannie's door and she ran to open it and she came face to face with Tiana. "Oh Tiana," cried Shannie, "I wonder where he is."

"Well we searched most of the night, and we didn't find him. This is so unlike him to do this."

Shannie didn't say a word as she paced around the room and thought hard about what she was going to do. "I'll go look for awhile," Shannie announced as she put on her gray coat and walked out the door.

Shannie walked through the front door and to the outside world. She had no idea where to look, so she went wherever there was water. To Shannie, appearances didn't matter. She had to tell Louis. Shannie spent hours and hours calling for Louis and no sign of him.

She came across a river and saw a bunch of alligators gathering together and she thought they might know Louis. "Excuse me, but do any of you know Louis?" Shannie asked.

All of the alligators turned to look at her and they all grinned revealing their sharp front teeth. "Why do you want to know?" one of them asked.

"He ran off last night when I was trying to talk to him."

"Alligators do not associate with humans. It goes against the rules."

The alligators swam towards her and Shannie felt scared as she began to back up. "I'm feeling hungry."

"Let's eat her."

Shannie began to run away and she was screaming on top of her lungs. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was nearly out of breath and the alligators were catching up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tree fell on top of the alligators that were pursing Shannie. They all yelped in pain and ran in the opposite direction. Shannie went to walk towards the tree and gasped when she saw Louis with a chainsaw. "Louis!" she cried as she went to hug him.

He wrapped his scaly arms around her and held on tightly. Louis's heart was pounding and he felt nervous inside. "Why did you run off like that last night?" Shannie demanded.

Louis nervously twisted his hands about and whispered, "I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I was scared that I would-"

"Would what?"

"Would lose you. Because of who I am. Because of what I am."

Shannie looked up at Louis and lovingly stroked his face and held onto him again. "Louis, you'll never lose me."

"But Shannie, I am an-"

"Louis, I love you, no matter what. Love is all that matters."

Louis was so happy that he had tears streaming down his face. The woman he loved would always love him no matter what shape or form he was in. That was true love.

Shannie offered Louis her hand and he took it with a huge smile on his face. She began to walk forward but Louis stayed in place as he twirled her around and announced, "I love you Shannie."

And then he kissed her.


	15. Underneath the Starry Sky

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Shannie is an oc.

Many months went by and Shannie and Louis fell more in love each day. Of course, people would stop and stare at the sight. It wasn't everyday that you saw a human and an alligator together, but nothing could tear them apart. Their love was too strong.

One day, Shannie was outside with Tiana and they were folding towels that were drying in the wind. "So, Shannie, how are things with Louis?"

"Absolutely wonderful," she smiled, "Who would have thought I would have fallen in love with an alligator?"

Tiana laughed and grabbed another towel. "Do you think, my momma and papa would be proud?" asked Shannie quietly as she reflected on her parents with a distant look in her eyes.

Tiana touched Shannie's shoulder and looked at her with compassion. When Shannie broke off her engagement with Doctor Facilier, he didn't take the news well and set after her family. Shannie was not at home when the shadow man did his dirty work. Needless to say, when she came home, her whole world came crashing down.

"Shannie, they would be proud of you no matter what, you're their little girl and you've finally learned how to love someone with all of your heart. That's one of the greatest feelings in the world and not everyone gets to experience it."

Shannie wiped away a few stray tears and hugged her cousin.

Meanwhile, Louis was inside with Naveen watching the women fold the towels. "What do you suppose they are talking about?" asked Louis as he watched Shannie wipe away tears.

"Oh probably the usual, clothing, dancing, love, us."

Louis nervously scratched the back of his head as Naveen asked, "So how are things with you and Shannie?"

"Naveen, I am so in love with her and she's the one for me."

"But?"

"Well, I want to ask her to marry me, but I'm kinda scared to."

Naveen jumped out of his chair and grabbed Louis and they spun around the room. "Haha!" laughed Naveen, "I knew it!"

Louis fell on his butt and Naveen slapped him on the shoulder. "Louis, you just have to be yourself, and Shannie loves you. I say go for it and speak from your heart. Do you have a ring for her?"

"No."

"That is it, I am taking you shopping for the perfect ring."

Naveen and Louis went downtown and told the women that they were going to go look at some furniture. When Shannie wasn't looking, Naveen mouthed to Tiana, "We're going to look at wedding rings."

He pointed with his index finger to the ring finger and Tiana squealed and laughed and smiled. "What are you so happy about?" asked Shannie as she grabbed the last towel.

"Oh, um, nothing!" Tiana giggled.

Shannie shook her head and waved to the men as she took the towels inside. Tiana ran after her.

Several hours later…..

Naveen and Louis were back and Shannie was taking a nap. Tiana greeted the men and let them inside. "So when are ya going to ask her?" asked Tiana.

"That's a good question," thought Louis.

"What about tonight?" asked Naveen, "Tonight there was going to be a fireworks display."

"That's a wonderful idea. I will do it tonight at the fireworks show."

"What about tonight at the fireworks show?" came the familiar voice of Shannie.

Louis, Naveen, and Tiana all scrambled around and made sure that the ring was hidden from Shannie. "Oh, we were exclaiming how wonderful it was going to be tonight!" smiled Naveen.

"You all have been acting weird all day," Shannie laughed.

Shannie ran over to Louis and kissed him on the nose. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Louis touched Shannie's face lovingly and whispered, "Of course not."

He looked up and winked at Tiana and Naveen. Shannie smiled and then went to sit down. She pulled a book down from the shelf and took a pen and began to draw. "Oh Shannie, one other thing," Louis began.

He walked over towards her and she looked at him as she set down her book. He knelt down on one knee and said, "Shannie, I was going to wait until later to ask you, but I am afraid that this can't wait. It's too important to hold off. And I need to get something off my chest."

Tiana and Naveen were holding their breath. He was going to do it now.

"Shannie," Louis started up again, "You came to me when I needed you the most. It was as if fate brought us together."

"Louis, it wasn't fate, it was destiny," smiled Shannie.

"And I thank the stars everyday that I have you in my life," Louis added, "Especially to Ray and Evangeline."

Shannie felt so touched by Louis's speech that tears began to spill. "Shannie, I've fallen more and more in love with you each and every day. You loved me when I was an alligator and you loved me when I was human. I don't think that I could find anyone as special as you are to me. You truly are my soul mate, and Shannie, I don't ever want to lose you. We've seen the beauty in each other. Shannie, I love you and I am asking you, will you marry me?"

Shannie began to sob as he presented her with a beautiful ring with a green gem in the center. "Of course Louis, I will," she answered.

Louis and Shannie embraced each other and kissed each other. Naveen and Tiana wiped away tears and were cheering with joy as Louis slipped the ring onto Shannie's finger. "This is the happiest day of my life," sobbed Shannie.

Louis ran to the front door of the house, opened it and screamed, "Guess what world, I'm getting married!"

That night, the fireworks were forgotten as there was a celebration going on with Naveen, Tiana, Shannie, and Louis at Tiana's Place.

It was a beautiful night and the stars had never shone so brightly. Shannie and Louis were outside holding hands and looking at Ray and Evangeline. Suddenly the two stars came towards Shannie and Louis and it was Ray and Evangeline. "Congrats you two," smiled Ray.

Evangeline fluttered around Shannie and landed on her shoulder. Suddenly, Louis and Shannie were surrounded by "stars" and Louis helped Shannie up to dance in the moonlight as they were glowing. "Thank you Ray and Evangeline," thanked Louis and Shannie.

The two "stars" slowly began to fade away and went back to the sky. And so it was decided that Shannie and Louis were to have their wedding at night underneath the starry sky with Ray and Evangeline. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
